Outdoor swimming pools and decorative ponds are common features in backyards, parks, schools, camps, and clubs throughout the country. Because they are outside, the surface of these pools can become cluttered or contaminated with various kinds of debris, such as leaves, dirt, insects, and sticks, among many other things. This debris mars the aesthetics of the pool, can cause health issues to those who swim in the pool, and can interfere with the pumps and filters that clean the pool. In addition, this debris can stick to the interior sides of the pool and mar their appearance. As a result, it is desirable to clean the surface and sides of the pool. In particular, it is desirable to clean these surfaces and sides without an individual having to physically enter the pool.
Various means exist to clean these surfaces, which range from manual, hand skimmers to powered devices. One of the most common devices is a net attached to the end of a pole. An individual can manually move this skimming net across the surface of the pool in order to collect the debris. This method is not without its drawbacks, however. For instance, it is a slow and cumbersome process. It also requires physical effort to move the net on top of the surface, because the operator must support the entire weight of the pole, net, and debris during use. Also, the pole must be regularly removed and emptied because the net's capacity is limited and the debris can easily fall out of the net once it is collected.
Powered devices, either using electrical, solar, or wind power, can be used to autonomously clean the pool. These devices are typically placed in the pool and left to clean the pool without human intervention. Either wind or jets/propellers move the device in random or pre-set patterns. These devices also have drawbacks, though. For instance, they can be expensive, especially if they contain sophisticated electronics or motors. They also can miss debris in the pool, especially if they randomly move across the surface to clean the pool or are otherwise not controllable by the operator.
Another approach has been to use devices pulled by ropes across the surface of the pool, but these devices can be cumbersome to maneuver and cannot be used to collect debris that is floating below the surface of the pool because of the inability to pull the devices down with enough force to overcome the buoyancy of the device.
Thus, there exists a need for an inexpensive, easy to control device that can quickly and efficiently clean the surface, near surface, and sides of a pool or pond.